It was written in the stars...
by Frozenflower
Summary: B/G fic with a little T/P. Bra goes into the past to tell Vegeta that she and Goten will eventually be married. But is 25 years enough time for Vegeta to get used to the idea? Alot better than it sounds--::grimace:: bad summary! R&R please =)


[Disclaimer—I don't own any of them—I'm just USING them—aren't I a cad?  
  
{A/N}- This fic starts about a year after Majin Buu is defeated.]  
  
Vegeta was busy working out on the lawn. The blasted gravity machine was broken again, and the woman had not fixed it yet. Vegeta smiled slightly as he performed his nine-thousand, six-hundred, and seventy-second push-up. Had Bulma heard that thought he would have been in trouble. She hated it when he called her woman. Vegeta smirked. Woman.  
  
Across the lawn, purportedly under Vegeta's supervision, Trunks and Goten plotted.  
  
"Do you really think we should Trunks?" Goten asked a bit fearfully.  
  
"Yeah, sure Goten! It's a great plan! Why not?"  
  
"Well, I was just thinking, we've already died once, so we won't be able to be wished back with the Dragonballs after your dad kills us for doing this."  
  
"Aww, come on Goten, my dad won't KILL us."  
  
"I'm not so sure…"  
  
"Sheesh Goten, it's just a little joke!"  
  
"You want to dye his hair BLUE Trunks!"  
  
"Yeah, it'd be funny, and that way, it'd match my mom's," Trunks snickered.  
  
A wary Goten looked up quickly as he saw a figure striding across the lawn. She was beautiful, with long aqua hair, and blue eyes. She wore a short red dress that accentuated her figure. Almost as if she sensed that someone was watching her she stopped and looked over her shoulder.  
  
Seeing the two boys sitting in the grass, Bra's eyes widened. *Oh my god! They have to be Goten and Trunks! They're so cute!* Bra straightened her dress and walked slowly across the lawn to where the two boys were sitting.  
  
Trunks looked up, startled. Who was this girl—she looked just like his mother!  
  
As Trunks sat frozen with shock, Goten climbed to his feet and walked up to the girl. She smiled down at him as he reached out to grab her hand.  
  
"I love you," he said simply, innocent eyes staring up into hers.  
  
Bra smiled and bent down. "I know," she said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "I love you too."  
  
Goten smiled happily and turned to Trunks who was staring at him with an incredulous expression on his face.  
  
"So, Trunks, are we still going to dye your Dad's hair?"  
  
"Yeah!" Trunks yelled, and giving the girl one last curious look, Trunks bounded after Goten into the house, and towards his father's shampoo bottle.  
  
Bra gulped when she heard the plan. She hoped Goten lived long enough to meet her.  
  
Straightening her skirt, she turned to face the man who was now staring at her, arms crossed, from across the lawn.  
  
Nervously smoothing her dress, she walked up to Vegeta and gave him her best smile.  
  
"Who the hell are you," Vegeta asked gruffly. He didn't trust her. She looked too much like Bulma, and he didn't like her talking to the brats.  
  
Bra cleared her throat nervously. Her father never talked to her this way! "My name's Bra," she said slowly, and then in a nervous rush, "andimyourdaughterfromtwentyfiveyearsinthefuture!"  
  
Vegeta thought for a second until what she said had come clear. "You're my daughter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. So he and the woman would have another child. Vegeta allowed himself a small smirk. She wouldn't catch him off guard this time!  
  
"So what do you want," Vegeta asked gruffly, then, seeing the look of hurt in her eyes, quickly added, "Bra," not quite sure why her pain hurt him so much.  
  
Bra smiled tremulously and looked Vegeta in the eye, "I came back to give you a warning, sort of." Seeing Vegeta's eyes widen, she quickly said, "No, it's not evil androids or anything, it's more…personal."  
  
Vegeta was about to bark at her to hurry the hell up, but looking into her eyes, he felt himself unable to do so. Was this what having a daughter was going to do to him? Turn him into a worthless sniveling whiner?  
  
Bra took a breath, "I came to tell you, so you could have a little time to get used to the idea," Bra smirked her father's smirk. "I came to tell you that Goten and I are getting married."  
  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta roared.  
  
Bra flinched, *He doesn't even know me in this time and he's STILL overprotective.*  
  
"There is no way that any brat of mine will mate with the spawn of Kakk—"  
  
Bra sighed, "Yeah, yeah, spawn of Kakkarott, I know."  
  
Vegeta glared at her, "You will not do this girl!"  
  
Bra smiled and leaned forward. "Daddy, it was meant to be. Goten and I are bonded. We're soulmates. I just thought that you could use a little early warning."  
  
Vegeta growled, "Why are you telling me this girl if there's nothing I can do about it?"  
  
"We want your permission to marry daddy. Goten loves you like a second father, and I could never do anything that you didn't approve of," Vegeta began to smile, seeing a way out, "Of course if you didn't approve, we'd both be miserable for the rest of our lives," Bra continued.  
  
Vegeta snarled, crossing his arms and staring at his feet.  
  
"Daddy," Bra said gently, "it was written in the stars."  
  
Stepping forward, Bra gave her scowling father a hug, then, stepping back once again, she removed a small object that looked like a calculator from her purse. She punched in a few buttons then smiled at her father. "See you later Daddy," she said, punching the last button and vanishing as if she had never been there.  
  
Vegeta scowled and looked towards the house where the devious duo of Trunks and Goten were running out the door giggling madly.  
  
Vegeta's eye focused on Goten in particular, *I'll kill him for mating with my little girl,* he thought, then shook his head to clear it. He didn't even HAVE a daughter yet!  
  
*Well, I'll kill him later,* Vegeta promised, looking at the two happy little boys running around the lawn, and returned to the ground to finish his 10,000 push-ups, which Bra had interrupted.  
  
****3 Years Later****  
  
"She's beautiful Bulma," Chi-Chi cooed, examining the baby in Bulma's arms.  
  
Everyone was crowded around Bulma's hospital bed. Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Dr. & Mrs. Briefs, Yamcha, Krillin, 18, with little Marron in her arms. Even Master Roshi stood near the end of the bed with Oolong, both looking a bit uncomfortable in this tender family moment.  
  
Vegeta stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall. When a doctor came to shoo everybody out, Vegeta gave him a glare and the doctor quickly made an exception.  
  
Vegeta was still leaning against the wall, comfortable just existing in silence with his wife and their new child when two tousled heads popped in the doorway. One was covered with pale lavender hair, while the other stood up in unruly spikes of black.  
  
Bulma looked up and smiled, "Come on in boys, and meet Bra."  
  
Trunks and Goten walked hesitantly towards the bed where Bulma lay. They had never really seen a baby before. Well, Krillin's daughter Marron, but this was different.  
  
Trunks stared down at his new sister in awe, and Goten, after looking to an amused Bulma for permission, hesitantly reached out and touched her cheek.  
  
Baby Bra gurgled happily as she looked up into Goten's face, and reached her tiny arms towards him. Goten smiled. He didn't know why, but he knew he loved this little baby. He didn't know the strong surge of emotion he felt for her was atypical, after all, through his bond with Trunks, he could tell that he felt the same way. He smiled down at the baby cradled in Bulma's arms. He would always be there to protect her, him and Trunks. Goten smiled in determination. She would never know pain, as long as they were around.  
  
Vegeta saw the look and scowled. The brat was partially bonded with his daughter already! How was it possible? Vegeta momentarily considered ripping him to shreds right there before quickly discarding the idea. If they were bonded, he would harm his daughter by doing so. He'd lost his chance to get rid of the brat.  
  
Looking at Goten's silly grin, Vegeta sighed to himself, and admitted, if only privately, that he wouldn't have been able to kill him anyway. In the years that Kakkarott had been dead, his offspring had looked up to him as sort of a father figure, heaven knows why! And he had come to…care….for the boy in return.  
  
Vegeta shook off his weak thoughts and put his mind to convincing himself that the only reason he did not kill Goten was because of his bond with both his son and now, his daughter.  
  
Vegeta grimaced. Related to Kakkarott. How obscene!  
  
****22 Years Later****  
  
Goten and Bra walked nervously up the steps to her house. They had been dating secretly for two years, and Goten had asked her to marry him. Now they were going to have to let the cat out of the bag.  
  
Entering the house behind Bra, Goten heard the sounds of laughter from the other room. It seemed as if everybody was already here.  
  
Bra and Goten walked nervously into the main room where it seemed that the party was already in full swing.  
  
Yamcha was lounging on the couch pretending to hit on a giggling Videl, while Gohan pretended to glare at him. Master Roshi was stalking Number 18, while Krillin watched in amusement. Marron was dancing with Ubuu, and Trunks was, surprisingly, dancing with Pan!  
  
"I always thought those two hated each other," Goten whispered to Bra.  
  
"Guess not," Bra whispered back, watching the two sway to the music.  
  
Bra looked at Goten and whispered, "It's time." Goten had a horrified "help-me" expression on his face, but followed her anyways.  
  
Vegeta glared as he saw the two walking up to him. He knew what'd been going on. He also knew they expected him to attempt to murder Goten when he "found out." Vegeta smirked to himself. This could be fun.  
  
Walking up to Vegeta, Goten nervously straightened the tie that Bra had made him wear. He cleared his throat and looked up to see Vegeta glaring down at him.  
  
"What do you want, brat?"  
  
"Well, uh, we wanted to tell you that, uh, well, Bra and I are getting married," Goten squeaked out.  
  
"I know."  
  
Goten paused, waiting to be throttled…wait a minute, "Wha? You KNOW?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Bra's jaw was practically sweeping the floor. "But, but DADDY! How do you know?! Goten only asked me to marry him last night!"  
  
The music had stopped and the guests were staring in shock at the scene unfolding before them. No one had even GUESSED that Bra and Goten were dating, and here was Vegeta, calmly taking the news that his little princess was marrying "the spawn of Kakkarott!"  
  
Vegeta smirked. That's what people got for thinking he was predictable.  
  
"So, uh, you're not mad?" Bra asked hesitantly.  
  
"No."  
  
"So you approve?" Goten asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Goten and Bra looked at each other ecstatic. They couldn't believe it. Bra threw herself into Goten's arms and he twirled her around in delight, much to Vegeta's secret amusement.  
  
Across the room, another secret couple stared at the scene.  
  
*Do you think we should tell them?* Pan asked Trunks though her bond.  
  
Trunks smiled back at her, *I don't see why not—we'll never catch him in this good a mood again!*  
  
"Hey Dad," Trunks shouted across the room.  
  
Vegeta jerked his head up to see his son with his arms wrapped around Kakkarott's grandbrat. Vegeta got a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. If Trunks said what he thought he was going to say, someone was going to die. Kakkarott's blood mixing with his once was bad enough, even when he'd had twenty-five years to prepare for it. Vegeta glared daggers at the happy couple.  
  
Trunks didn't even notice it. "Pan and I are getting married too Dad, do we have your blessing," asked Trunks, grinning a goofy Goten smile.  
  
A primal scream of rage filled the room as Trunks blinked to see both Gohan and Vegeta advancing on him menacingly.  
  
Trunks gulped and turned to Pan, *I think we should get out of here.*  
  
*Me too,* Pan agreed, staring wide-eyed at their advancing fathers.  
  
Powering up, Trunks and Pan blew through wall, mere seconds ahead of their enraged parents.  
  
Goten turned and looked at Bra with wide eyes. "Wow, I wonder why your Dad was so mad about Trunks and Pan, but he didn't even seem to care about us. He even seemed to know—how did he know Bra?" he asked, looking confused.  
  
Bra turned and cupped Goten's cheek gently in her palm, leaning her forhead against his. "That's easy silly," she whispered looking into his eyes, "It was written in the stars."  
  
  
  
***Aww. That's it. Just a sweet little fic—sigh, don't you wish it was you? R&R please! I'm desperate for attention!*** 


End file.
